


Seduction In A Glass (Home Is Where The Heart Is)

by Prince_Of_The_Night



Series: The Winding Road Approaches [5]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Coming Out, Flirting, M/M, Other, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-04-26 19:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14409267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Of_The_Night/pseuds/Prince_Of_The_Night
Summary: Seduction In A Glass - Alma takes a night out to buy themself a drink, and isn't expecting the flirting (But hey, they got a free drink out of it.)Home Is Where The Heart Is - Alma's mother comes to visit for the weekend and the three realize that still haven't come out to her. The three aren't sure how to proceed.





	1. i. Seduction In A Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Alma, while still nonbinary in this, is portrayed in a feminine light. This is part of a headcanon that Alma's gender identity is more fluid and more feminine or masculine at times, not completely presenting as androgynous. 
> 
> Kudos and review please, so I know your thoughts! ^_^

Alma Karma loved children, loved working with children. But kindergarteners were barely more than children and they were _exhausting_. After a long day, Alma wanted nothing more than to go home and cuddle with their boyfriends, but since Allen was visiting his cousin back in London and Kanda was away for work, it was a no go.

So Alma decided to substitute the lack of cuddling (and honestly, kissing) with a trip to a bar and a glass of wine. Which was how they ended up sitting at the bar counter, idly chatting with Michael Fisher, a coworker of theirs.

“You seeing anyone?” Mike asked with a chuckle and another sip from his own beer glass.

Alma raised an eyebrow, “Ah, yes.”

“Really? I’m not surprised.”

“Well,” Alma smiled widely, “Thank you.”

It was more useless talk that held no meaning for a little while longer. It was nice, getting to talk with friends from work. “So,” Mike said, sometime later, “Where is said boyfriend?”

“Oh.” Alma seemed to be saying that quite a bit tonight. “He’s on a business trip. Allen’s in London.” Mike nodded and asked how long they and Allen had been together. “Going on, maybe, 6 months?”

“That’s cool, that’s cool.” He nodded towards Alma’s empty wine glass, “I’ll buy you another.”

Alma smiled kindly at Mike and gladly accepted the offer, their phone buzzed softly in their pocket. “Ah, sorry, but I have to take this.”

Mike nodded as he raised a hand to call over a bartender. Alma answered the call to hear a frantic and tired Allen. “Oh thank God! Alma, please save me.I think I’m going to die.”

Alma laughed, and Mike could appreciate the sweet, clear sound. “Allen, calm down,” they said, “You’re not going to die.”

“Yes, I am,” Allen said, sullenly. “They’re all sociopaths, why did I visit them again? I wanna come home.” He whined a little bit at the end, and Alma found it utterly adorable.

“You went because you haven’t seen your family in over 2 years. And because you love them. You’ll come home and then complain how boring it is. You’ll live.” Mike raised an eyebrow and Alma warmly rolled their eyes.

“Fine.” Allen drawed the word out, and Alma could hear the pout. “Love you.”

Alma was smiling. “Mhm, me too. I’ll talk to you later.” With a sigh, not unkind, and took a long mouthful from their cup.

“Stressed?” Mike asked, with a smile of his own. Alma shrugged and Mike seemed to be debating to ask something. “We could go out sometime? Your boyfriend doesn’t have to know.”

Alma blinked, before giving a small chuckle and shaking their head. They were about to answer when a text message interrupted them. They snapped open the phone quickly with a sigh. Lenalee.

_Yes, dear?_

_I’m dying, send help_ , Lenalee said.

Alma finished typing a reply and turned back to Mike,   _I’ll drop some chocolate by your apartment on my way home._

_Thank you! <3 _

“Sorry,” Alma said with a smile. “But no, no. I’m not really looking for another boyfriend, right now. But thanks for the offer,” they said.

Mike hung his head and gave a low chuckle, “Ah, no. It’s fine. I overstepped.”

Alma finished their glass of wine, wrapped up their conversation with Mike, and hailed a taxi to drop them by Lenalee’s apartment complex.

They loved their life, but they just couldn’t wait until their boyfriends got home.


	2. ii. Home Is Where The Heart Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow, look at me, super fucking late, with this chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve got a minor-ish headcanon that appears in here that Alma is French and another that Allen was somewhat raised in Germany. I don’t speak French and I’m pulling everything off of my best friend, Google, and I’m only a German I student so I only know so much German and I am getting help from Google too, so apologies if I fuck up any language here.

One of Kanda’s favorite things (he would never admit it) was to see his lovers comfortable and content. Which was a fucking sappy sentiment, but he meant it all the same. And waking up tucked between said lovers - well, loathe to admit it, he found himself smiling.

And the silence, he loved it. It wasn’t the bad kind of silence - like the ones where no one could stand to be home when so much was happening, the ones where Allen locked himself up in a room with headphones in to drown out his thoughts, the ones where Alma slept for hours because they were too tired to handle doing anything else. It was the good kind of silence, the one wear he could hear Alma and Allen’s soft breathing and everything felt fine. Felt better than fine, it felt great.

A soft buzz from Alma’s phone on the bedside table made Kanda stifle a groan. He detangled himself from the pile of limbs and grabbed the phone, before leaving the room quietly. He quickly answered the phone while making his way to the kitchen to start brewing a pot of coffee.

“Yes?” he asked. He set about finding where Allen had hidden the creamer (behind the banana bread), and preparing a cup of coffee and two of tea.

“You’re not my daughter,” the woman on the other line said, sounding worried and mildly annoyed. “Where’s Amalie?”

“Amalie? You mean Alma?”

“Yes, yes. Amalie, she still goes by that silly nickname, does she?”

Kanda pulled the phone away from his face and sighed, too tired to politely talk this early in the morning. “I’ll grab Alma.” He did not want to grab Alma.

There were few things that weren’t some source of stress for Kanda’s lovers these days, and to see them sleeping peacefully was, perhaps, an act of kindness he didn’t want to disturb. He’d have to anyway.  
Typically grumpiness settling in, he made his way back into the room with a frown. Alma was just sitting up, bleary-eyed, and Kanda’s heart jumped again as he remembered just why he fell in love with them. He nodded towards Alma’s phone in his hand and mouthed, “Your mother.”

Alma rolled their eyes and followed Kanda into the living room. They picked up the cup of coffee their boyfriend offered and put the phone on speaker mode before Alma tucked themself into Kanda’s side.

“Amalie, dear?” Their mother asked. “Is that you?”

“Yes, _Maman_. It’s been so long, how are you?”

“Oh, I’m doing just amazing, _ma bichette_. But I have wonderful news!”

Kanda pulled a face at Alma behind his cup of tea and his lover gently swatted at his knee. They happily said, “Do tell!”

“I’m coming to visit next week! Won’t it be great, ma bichette, and you can finally introduce me to that boyfriend of yours.” Alma’s face dropped slightly, looking vaguely panicked.

“Yeah, _Maman_ , I can’t wait that sounds amazing. _Au revoir à toi aussi_.” They hung up the phone. Alma seemed grateful to not be dealing with their mother, before they said, “I never told her.” Kanda sighed.

“What’s going on now?” Allen asked as he walked out of the bedroom. His hair was damp and left down after a shower and he was already dressed, gloves not yet on. Out of the three, he was the only morning person in the house. Or perhaps it would be more accurate to say Allen was almost always supernaturally happy. He asked, “Eggs?”

“Yes, please. And my Mom’s coming to visit soon,” Alma said, taking another long sip of their coffee. Kanda sighed again, and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

“And they never came out. Or told her about the ‘two boyfriends’ thing.”

“Ah,” Allen said. He hovered his hand above the pan to check if it was warm enough before adding several chunks of butter to it. “Scrambled?” He started to crack the eggs into the pan and took a drink of his coffee. Allen gestured with his spatula as he offered his advice, “Well. That’s kind of a shitty situation. But hey, if she disowns you, I’m sure several of my acquaintances will metaphorically adopt you.”

Alma laughed and even Kanda could find the humor in the statement. “How did you end up becoming friends with prostitutes and gang leaders again?” Kanda asked, slightly miffed that his boyfriend kept such interesting company.

Allen just shook his head and laughed as he rounded the island with a few plates. He tucked himself into Kanda’s other side and lightly said, “Bars can be fun places,” as he drank cooling coffee.

“Sure, fun,” Alma teased.

“I’m driving you to work today, so hush,” Allen said, but he showed no inclination to moving.

Kanda closed his eyes and smiled. He would give anything if every morning could be like these. Peace was uncommon these days, and would likely be even less when Alma’s mother came to stay. So Kanda would take it where he could get it, kiss his lovers while he still could, and never let his own parents near their comfortable triad.

\-----

Alma’s mother came to their little apartment on a Sunday. Allen was out, as usual of Sundays, and Kanda was cooking dinner for the four of them when the doorbell rang.

“I’ll get it,” Alma said and set down their book. Kanda grumbled something under his breath, and even though they couldn’t hear, Alma laughed. They opened the door and smiled widely at their mother.

“Amalie!” Jeanne said. She hugged Alma, who happily returned it. Alma led their mother to the living room and handed her a cup of tea. Kanda sat down on the couch a few minutes into the mother-child reunion. He tapped at his phone briefly as Alma leaned against him. Jeanne eyed him carefully. “So,” she said, sounding vaguely suspicious, “You’re Amalie’s boyfriend then?”

“Kanda,” he grunted. “Allen’s on his way home.”

“Oh, who’s Allen?” Jeanne asked. Kanda would have rolled his eyes if it weren’t for Alma jabbing an elbow in his side. Their mother really did ask too many questions, and Kanda was not - was he ever? - in an amicable mood.

“Our roommate,” Alma lied through their teeth. Kanda frowned but let it pass.

“How nice.” Kanda did not get the feeling the much of what Jeanne thought was nice. But speak of the devil and he shall appear, Kanda thought dryly. The front door clicked as Allen pushed it open. He walked into the room a few seconds later, painfully oblivious to Alma’s mom in the room. Instead he walked right into the kitchen and stirred the pasta on the stove.

“ _Ich will ein Getränk_ ,” he muttered. “Oh.” Allen blinked at Alma’s mother before he went beet red. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry miss. I’ve had such a busy day that I forgot you were visiting today.”

Jeanne smiled thinly, but nodded. She seemed to prune under Allen’s politeness though. “It’s fine. So you’re Amalie and her boyfriend’s roommate then?”

Allen raised an eyebrow at Alma. “So. ‘Honesty’,” he said. Alma chuckled nervously. They said, “After dinner?”

Allen rolled his eyes, but sat on the couch next to Alma nonetheless. Jeanne looked at Allen with mild curiosity. “Allen, what do you do on Sundays to be out for so long.”

The towhead in question was happy to answer. “Oh! I was attending church this morning, but I volunteer in the afternoons.”

“Really?” Jeanne turned her eye of contempt on Kanda. “Why aren’t you dating this young man.” Allen cleared his throat and stood up. He corralled everyone into the dining room. Dinner passed nicely enough, with no real problem.

After dinner, when everyone was comfortably sitting in the living room again, Allen prompted Alma with a glance. Alma cleared their throat.

“So, _Maman_ ,” they said, “I actually wanted to talk to you about some things.”

Jeanne raised her eyebrow. “That’s fine, Amalie. What do you want to talk about?”

Allen and Kanda sandwiched Alma between themselves as their lover tried to come clean. Alma bit their lip and sighed. “I guess I should start by coming clean about everything. My name isn’t Amalie, it’s Alma. I’m not a girl. And-”

“What do you mean you’re not a girl?” Jeanne frowned. “Of course you are, that’s what it says on your birth certificate.”

Alma winced. “No, _Maman_. I’m not a girl. But speaking of girls, I like them too. You know, guys and girls and everything in between?” Their mother looked like she was ready to interrupt again. Allen rolled his eyes and nudged Alma to finish. “And I’m dating both Kanda and Allen.”

“Viva la defiance,” Allen muttered under his breath. The next few minutes passed in a weirdly fluid feeling - Alma was only vaguely aware of their mother shouting and their boyfriends pushing her out. Which is fine, they guess, she just needs time to think rationally.

“Don’t listen to her,” Allen said, cuddling into Alma’s shoulder. “You’re pretty hot no matter what.”

Alma laughed. “Thanks Allen.”

Kanda grumbled as his lovers toppled off the couch and onto his lap, but he didn’t argue much. Allen kissed Alma, who made happy little noises in response. Kanda hugged Alma closer to him and buried his face in Alma’s neck. Alma laughed loudly when Allen chose to start tickling them instead.

“I’ll even let you sleep in the middle tonight,” Allen said between his own laughs. Kanda blinked at the two. He said, “You two are idiots.”

“Oh,” Alma raised their eyebrows and the look Allen gave Kanda was dangerous, “really?” They both turned instead to torment Kanda happily.

\-----

Alma woke to Allen handing them a glass of wine for breakfast and a text from their mother.

**Maman:** _I don’t agree with your choices, but they’re up for you to make._

Well, it was the best Alma was probably going to get for a long while. But it would work. They smiled, kissed their boyfriends and settled down to listen to Allen complain about his bartending job he worked some nights. It was peaceful, enjoyable. And Alma was comfortable to relax with their head on Kanda’s lap and their legs thrown across Allen’s lap.

This was love, they decided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Ich will ein Getränk" means "I want a drink" roughly. Again, German 1 student here.


End file.
